Limit Broken
by Protogear
Summary: 11 years. 11 years since All Might's retirement. Crime rates have rocketed to records not seen in decades, and what it means to be a hero is being questioned. One man will change that. Midoriya Izuku. Even without an actual quirk Izuku managed to break his limiter after years of vigorous training. This is the story of the limit-less man who changed the world. (Post U.A.)
1. Chapter 1

Limit Broken

Note: I will be using surnames first then given names. (ex. Midoriya Izuku) and if applicable, I will use honorifics.

For those unfamiliar with honorifics here are the translations for some of the honorifics I'll be using.

"-san" - the most common honorific. signifies a rather impersonal relationship. translation roughly means Mr. , Mrs.

"-sama" - the most respectful honorific. signifies a person who is of higher order and/or standing.

"-kun" - signifies close relationship or affection. Usually used with men/boys.

"-chan" - signifies close relatonship or affection. Usually used with woman/girls. Only execption being within a family.

"-nii" - "brother" can be combined with other honorifics.

"-nee" - "sister" can be combined with other honorifics.

"-tou" - "father" can be combined with other honorifics.

"-kaa" - "mother" can be combined with other honorifics.

"-jii" - "old man" or "grandpa" can be combined with other honorifics.

"-sensei" - "teacher"

* * *

"The train to Musutafu Station will arrive in 10 minutes." The overhead speaker announced.

"Our first day at U.A. Man I'm nervous." Kota said to his friend Hisataka Matsuyo who stood beside him while playing with the buttons on his new U.A. outfit.

 **(Izumi Kota)**

 **(Quirk: Water Creation; Allows him to manipulate water.)**

Izumi Kota was once a boy who despised heroes but 11 years ago during one of the U.A. High School field trips he was saved by a student that went by the name Ohashi Torajiro or as he is now commonly referred to as. Thunder Puma.

"Don't worry Kota-kun. It'll be fine." Matsuyo said.

( **Hisataka Matsuyo)**

 **(Quirk: Blunt Bone. Matsuyo's quirk allows him to create excess stick-like bones that protrude from his arms.)**

From the corner of Kota's eyes he noticed someone with a rather suspicious mask activate a fire quirk.

"Hey!" one of the station's security officers yelled from across the platform.

"Hey. Deactivate your quirk you can't use those here without a license." the officer said once running up to the man.

"Why should I?" The man asked with removing his mask.

"Oh my-. Everybody run! Fire Fist is in the station!" The officer ordered creating mass panic within the station as everybody flooded the exits. The officer quickly pulled out his gun and with his free hand he grabbed the walkie talkie on his shirt and began to speak into it.

"I need backup at the Aiteru Station." The officer ordered only to be provoked by Fire Fist.

Fire Fist held up his fist swinging toward the officer's face only to be sprayed with water from behind.

"Stop it!" Kota yelled with both hands having water drip down them

"You shouldn't have done that. You stupid brat." Fire Fist said walking up to Kota only for Matsuyo to leap at Fire Fist with bone protruding from his arm preparing to whack him in the head when his bone got grabbed and melted by Fire Fist.

"You too." Fire Fist added punching Matsuyo into a far away pole.

"Please just leave." Kota begged now laying on his back.

"If you didn't interupt me you wouldn't be in this predicament. Now would you?"

"It's time to meet your maker." Fire Fist said preparing to throw a deadly blow to Kota's face when a sudden green flash knocked Fire Fist back a few meters.

"A Hero? Damn it just really isn't my day."

In front of Kota was a Hero with a green suit and a red cape that waved swiftly through the gentle flowing air. The hero looked back at Kota with round green eyes and a big ol' smile and said.

"U.A. student huh? Well it'd bad if you missed your train. Right?" He asked.

"Why am I always getting interupted?!" Fire Fist asked flying through the air directing a hot punch at the hero's head.

"Villains don't get the right to complain." the hero said grabbing his fist immediatly extinguishing the fire.

"Wh-?!"

"8% Punch." The hero muttered throwing a fist that connected into Fire Fist's stomach sending him cruising through the train station only being stopped by a wall that layed at the end of the station.

"You should probably go check on your friend." the hero suggested preparing to leave the station.

"Wait! Who are you?" Kota asked.

"Deku." Izuku revealed flashing away. Soon after hordes of cops came piling in scattering around the platform that was the train station while Kota stared off into where this hero _"Deku"_ lept away

"What the hell just happened?" Kota asked himself.

* * *

Evening of the very same day

Izuku stood on the street that led to His and his mom's apartment.

*sigh*

"Man it's been one hell of a day. All I was doing was going to get some new shoes but instead I had to stop a villain. I didn't even get the damn shoes." Izuku complained.

Izuku continued to walk to his mom's house. Noticing plenty of kids playing in the open yard that was in between each complex.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Izuku yelled entering the apartment noticing a note on the table that read: Went out for groceries.

"Hm. Guess that mean I got the house to myself. Nice." Izuku said grabbing some chips and leaping over to the couch flipping the t.v. channel over to the news.

The words **BREAKING NEWS!** flashed across the televison screen as the train station Izuku was at about a half hour ago took his undivided attention. At the bottom of the screen words began to zoom past.

 **This just in. Aiteru Station attacked by infamous villain Fire Fist. Only to be stopped by unknown hero going by the name of "Deku."**

In an insant Izuku began to choke on his chips. "UNKNOWN?!" Izuku continued to stare at the screen watching the aftermath unfold when finally the reporter jumped into view.

"Hello everybody this is Asano Keigo reporting for NHK News. It seems as though disaster would have certainly been struck today if it weren't for a unknown hero going by the name "Deku"."

"The infamous villain that has been racking up attention for the last few weeks. Fire Fist, was in the middle of terrorizing Aiteru Station when Deku came in. Here is a video of the fight recorded by security cameras." Keigo said.

Asano Keigo disappeared from the screen as security footage began to play on the screen. The video started right as Izuku intercepted Fire Fist's punch on Kota. All though there was no sound being projected it was as if viewers from all over Japan were watching an old clip of All Might. Viewers witnessed Izuku's smile and confidence that once resonated off of All Might. Nobody knew what was being said but that question would be answered later.

Suddenly on the screen Fire Fist emerged from the corner preparing to punch Izuku when Izuku stopped his fist extinguishing the fire and throwing a devasting finishing punch ending the tape.

"As you can see viewers it was a truly astouding victory for this _"Deku"_ anyways here we have the U.A. student that the hero saved and conversated with." Keigo said reappearing on the screen.

"What was it like to experience this fight as someone being saved by a completely unknown hero?" Keigo asked Kota.

"Well it was surreal honestly. When I saw Fire Fist preparing a punch it was like my life flashed before my eyes. When suddenly a green flash appeared from nowhere. At first I didn't know what it was. But that's when I saw it, that smile that said "It'll be alright" Of course that isn't what he said to me." Kota said.

"What he said was and I quote: _U.A. Student huh? It'd be bad if you missed your train. Right?"_ Kota impersonated.

"It was insane, he didn't even care about the threat he was more worried about me missing my train."

"Well there you have it folks, more details on the incident coming after this commercial break."

That was when Izuku turned off the t.v. "Of course I'd be worried about you missing your train. I never went to U.A. but I knew how they feel about kids being late. Especially on the first day." Izuku muttered getting up from the couch.

"Well whatever I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next day. Time: 7:30 a.m.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Izuku lazily leaned over and picked the phone up off of his desk and answered.

"Hello?"

"Meet behind the old Aldera Junior High in 20 minutes." The angry voice demanded and hung up.

Izuku now completely awake got up leaving his feet dangling off the bed.

"20 minutes? What the hell? Wait. Who even was that?"

"Well whatever that is near where I like to eat breakfast."

Izuku leaped out of bed and ran to his dresser putting a plain white shirt and some blue jeans leaving his room heading over to the shoe rack. Overhearing his mom watching some on t.v.

"Kaa-san! I'm heading out!" He yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

Izuku grabbed his red sneakers he was supposed to be replacing off the shoe rack, put them on and prepared to leave the house when his mom began to shout. "Wait! Wait!"

"What?" Izuku asked looking behind him at his mom.

"I forgot to get groceries yesterday. Could you go pick some up?" She asked handing him a list.

"I thought the whole reason why you left the house yesterday was to go get groceries."

"Well it was. But on my way there I met an old friend so we went out for dinner and I by the time we finished the store was already closed." Inko reasoned.

Izuku was completely wordless, staring at his mother in complete dismay.

"Please?" she asked once again.

"Fine." Izuku said leaving the apartment hearing his mother thanking him from within.

Money for the Midoriya household had been rough. Midoriya Hisashi, or Izuku's dad used to forward them money every month. But for at least 2 years now those transactions _stopped completely_. Upon until when Izuku became a hero he had worked 4 jobs all at once. It didn't help Izuku's mother had developed a never before seen illness. It was strange really no doctor they went to could identify the illness but they gave her some antibiotics that are supposed to help. So far it looked like it they were doing their job but who knows maybe Izuku's mother was lying about how she really felt.

Izuku walked a little faster than he probably hoped arriving at his old Junior High School only moments after he left his house.

"Hello!" He called once reaching the back of the demolished school but received no answer. Apparently a couple years back there was a huge fight involving a large quantity of both heroes and villians that took place near this school, and from the looks of it, the school took an immense amount of damage from that fight. Izuku went and leaned on one of the broken down walls attached to the school and began to scroll through the latest hero rankings.

Not much to Izuku's surprise his childhood friend/enemy Bakugo Katsuki overthrew the veteran hero Hawks once again.

 **For the 4th week in a row, the rivalry between the Explosive Hero. Grenade (Bakugo), and the long time Hero, Hawks have alternated places. Tune in next week for yet another Hero standings update**

As soon as he got onto the website for Heroes he was bombarded with new updates revolving around Bakugo and Hawks. But those two weren't what Izuku was looking for. He was looking for his standing. Now of course to majority of the citizens in Japan nobody has ever heard of Deku, but he has actually had his job as a hero for 3 years now, and this is the most talked about he has ever been. Anyways Izuku began scrolling through the rankings and sure enough Izuku was there.

"399th. You're shitting me. Right?"

Izuku clicked on his hero profile and saw the bright green arrow pointing up right next to his name meaning his ranking would surely rise again.

"Going to have to check at the end of the day see where I stand then." Izuku muttered to himself.

Izuku remained on his phone for only a few more moments putting it away, when without warning, a hand lit up bright orange flew towards his face.

"DIE!"

Izuku promptly moved his head grabbing his adversary's wrist with his left hand and using his right hand to grab his face and pin him into the wall.

"Go to hell."

It took Izuku a moment but sure enough he recognized the voice immediatly. "Kacchan?" He asked removing his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to beat your ass." Bakugo responded.

"After all these years of being quirkless you pull _that_ stunt. What didyou do shithead?" Bakugo continued.

"By the way. Congratulations for moving back up to Number 1 Hero." Izuku ignored.

"Answer the damn question, nerd!" Bakugo demanded attempting once again to attack only to pinned down to the ground in an instant.

Izuku leaned in to Bakugo's ears and began to speak. "I may have been your punching bag in Junior High. But nowadays this shit ain't going to fly." Izuku warned.

However it seemed Bakugo ignored his threat, and began to struggle some more. "Ah. ah. ah. Your not moving unless I want you to. Just think I could break your arm in an instant." Izuku said.

"If I let you go will you be a good boy?" Izuku asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"Good." Izuku said lifting Bakugo up to his feet and released him.

"Seriously what happened to you?" Bakugo asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Back in Junior High. You lacked self-confidence. But now your brimming with confidence."

"It's nothing years of training won't do to you. Anyways I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I just came to see if it was really you." Bakugo answered.

"Well if that was it then I'm going to go get groceries." Izuku said turning around and walking towards the main road.

"Wait!"

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Let me come with you. It'll be easier to carry more groceries with 2 people. Besided we have a little catching up to do"

"I see. Well I don't see any problems. Let's go." Izuku said.

And so they walked. It was 20 minutes or so of awkard silence followed by the odd fan wanting a picture with Bakugo. "OMG! Is that really the number 1 hero Grenade?!" They would say.

Despite all the fans that came walking up to Bakugo. A good 80% were denied pictures. It also didn't help that _Every. Single. Fan._ Would look at Izuku as if he didn't hold the door open at a convience store.

Nevertheless their journey to the local supermarket continued. Once they arrived, Bakugo put up the hood that was attached to the orange hoodie he was wearing.

They both snook in and took one half of the store each grabbing the items the 2 individuals were assigned to. They continued there covert operation until when they met at the line that was gathered to wait for use on the cash register when a beautiful brown haired woman with two long longs hanging off the front a round face, wearing a white low cut shirt with some beige joggers asked. "Bakugo-san?"

Instantly dread and terror flood through both adults. As the duo both simultaneously thought. 'Shit. Now everybody in the store is going to start flooding the front, just to see Bakugo.'

Both Izuku and Bakugo looked back slowly to see who it was at the exact same time only to come to the grim realization

"Nobodies in the store." They said completely in sync.

"Oh. Round-face?" Bakugo noticed right after his grim realization.

 **STUNNED!**

"R-r-ro-round f-f-fa-face?"

"It's Uraraka Ochaco!" She yelled directly at Bakugo.

"Do you two know each other?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. We were in each others first year class at U.A." Uraraka answered irrated by the former statement from Bakugo.

"I fought him as well during a First Sports Festival." Uraraka continued.

"Interesting."

"Uh. Guys? I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion but I would like to go on break soon." The cash register guy said.

"Oh. Sorry." Izuku said prompting in both him and Bakugo to put the groceries down while Izuku paid.

After paying and packing 4 bags for both Izuku and Bakugo each, They were preparing to leave when Uraraka once again came up behind them.

"Do you guys want a ride?" She asked.

Izuku and Bakugo traded glances and nodded.

"That would be great." Izuku said.

Izuku and Bakugo awkwardly walked out to Uraraka's car attempting to juggle two insanely heavy bags on each arm, only to be relieved once putting the groceries in the trunk of Uraraka's crimson red sedan.

Bakugo prepared to grab shotgun, when midway through grabbing the door handle, Uraraka threw a pebble at him.

"You get the back."

"Come on." He begged.

"In the back." She argued.

"Fine."

Uraraka met eyes with Izuku gestering for him to get in the front seat. Which he didn't even hesitate to take.

Just like the walk to the market, the car ride was ten times as worse. Izuku couldn't figure out why but Uraraka kept glancing over at him every few moments. Finally once reaching a red light she asked.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"I haven't. Well I'm Midoriya Izuku, but Kacchan back there calls me Deku."

Her stare only intensified, while the awkardness in the car began to rise even more.

"You mean you're _the Deku_? The one that was on news yesterday?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah thats me." Izuku answered.

"It was amazing really. Just to think that all it took was one punch it truly is amazing!"

*HONK* *HONK*

"Oh my bad." Uraraka said not noticing that the red light shifted to green.

"Are you a hero?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah. I'm known as the Gravity Hero. Uravity." Uraraka answered.

The car ride continued as such. Izuku and Uraraka conversated in the front. While Bakugo remained silent in the back. Once they arrived Izuku and Bakugo got out and grabbed their groceries.

"Wait let me take a few bags. They'll be weightless to me anyways." Uraraka offered.

"Sure if you don't mind." Izuku said.

Uraraka tapped 2 of the bags and began to make them float while walking up to Izuku's place. Once arriving Izuku set down his bags and knocked. "Kaa-san I'm back!" Izuku yelled but recieved no answer. "Kaa-san?" He asked budging the door open only to see his mom passed out on the floor.

"Kaa-san!" Izuku hollered falling to his knees right besided his mother.

"Get an ambulance! NOW!"

* * *

Hello Everybody, Its me Protogear. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Limit Broken If you did don't forget to show support or some constructive criticism, It only makes the story better. I also apologize if the last half of this chapter seemed a bit rushed, it just so happens that the vacation I was talking about in my Bleach fanfic: Life of the Soul Society. Is tomorrow so I had to rush the last half a bit. One last thing before I go, if there was any spelling mistakes or things that didn't make sense don't hesitate to private message me or review about it. Before publishing this chapter I played around with some other ideas and I may have accidentally forgotten to change them. Anyways that is it. See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Limit Broken

Izuku and Bakugo sat outside of Izuku's moms room waiting for an update on his mothers condition, when Uraraka came back from a call she had to take.

"Sorry guys, but I just got called for a mission, I'm going to have to leave. I hope your kaa-san gets better." Uraraka said rushing toward the exit of the hospital.

Izuku and Bakugo continued to sit silently when.

"Deku, I-."

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Izuku interrupted confusing Bakugo.

"What do you mean?" Bakugo asked veering his attention to Izuku.

"I mean usually you would have nothing to do with me, at least thats how it was in Junior High." Izuku answered.

Bakugo looked straight up thinking then looked back into Izuku's eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I still don't like you Deku, Its more so the fact that I've matured and now I'm able to keep my angry side hidden." Bakugo said shocking Izuku.

"I hate the idea of you becoming powerful, but on the other hand, as a functioning member of society I'm able to keep my negative thoughts towards you hidden. In other words I don't like you, but I can talk to you."

"At least your honest." Izuku mumbled going back to his quiet state.

After around 15 more minutes of sitting, a doctor emerged from the room Izuku's mother was being hospitalized in.

"Midoriya Izuku?" the doctor asked.

"Thats me.' Izuku responded standing up.

"Well there is some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news please." Izuku answered.

"The good news is your kaa-san's fainting was due to low blood sugar not her disease." the doctor presented erasing the worry that settled in Izuku.

"On the other end, the bad news is we are going to have to keep her here for a few days and monitor her condition, to make sure there is no other problems." the doctor continued.

"Got it. Is that all?" Izuku asked.

"Thats it, I'll call you when you can come pick her up." the doctor finished walking away.

Bakugo looked at Izuku. "What're you going to do?"

"Go home." Izuku replied nonchalantly walking away from Bakugo.

"Man that guy is strange. What happened to him in High School?"

* * *

Once Izuku left the hospital he was met with the blaring whine of police sirens.

"What is all this?" He asked walking toward the crime scene that managed to happen outside of a hospital.

Izuku walked up to one of the idle bystanders. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Apparently someone was murdered in plain sight."

"In plain sight?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. It was almost like a _ninja_ did it."

"A ninja?" Izuku muttered to himself.

After looking around the crime scene a little longer Izuku decided to depart. On his way home he barely managed to sense a pair of eyes spectating him from afar. Izuku almost instantly thought of a way to corner his stalker. Izuku made sure to find the sketchiest alley, before luring in his follower.

Finally he found it.

A devious smirk ran across his face. "I guess I'll pass through this obviously **safe** alley." Izuku announced loudly enough for his stalker to hear.

He walked down the dark alley, hearing someone softly land behind him.

Izuku turned around, and faced his opponent who wore a over sized black robe with a grey mask covering majority of his face minus his eyes.

"You fell right into my trap." Izuku said.

"Did I now?"

"Why were you following me?"

"I had orders to. My boss sees you as a threat."

"Wonderful. Anything else you want to tell me?" Izuku asked.

"I've been ordered to kill you."

"I see. Well before we dance, may I ask your name?" Izuku questioned.

"I suppose I could, seeing as I'm going to be the last person you see. The name is Ashikaga Shigochiyo."

"Now that that's out of the way. Shall we fight? Ashikaga-san?"

"Yeah." Ashikaga responded pulling a katana from within his robe.

"Let's go!" he yelled charging Izuku at a frightening speed thrusting his katana towards Izuku's face only to miss by an inch.

Ashikaga continued to thrust and swing his blade toward Izuku's face only for it to be dodged effortlessly each and every time. Finally Izuku grabbed a hold of Ashikaga's blade.

"Impossible." Ashikaga struggled. "How did you stop it with your bare hands?"

"It was easy all I had to do was put enough power behind my reach for your blade to stop its impact." Izuku answered. "This fight is over." Izuku said shattering the katana with his bare hand.

With his free hand Izuku grabbed Ashikaga by the face thrusting his head into the ground, flipping him over and locking his arms together.

"Now I'm going to ask nicely. Who is your boss?" Izuku interrogated.

"Go to hell."

Izuku began to put more pressure on Ashikaga's arms causing him to yell in pain.

"I'm going to ask one more time before I break both your arms. Who is your boss?" Izuku questioned once more slowly began to push Ashikaga's hands further hearing all the bones in his arms cracking.

"Fine! Fine! nobody knows his name, but he goes by the alias Swift." Ashikaga finally gave in through a grimacing face.

"Thanks." Izuku said preparing to knock Ashikaga out.

"It won't matter anyways, even if you manage to take down Swift, you'll never be able to take down the League of Villain's boss Shigaraki Tomura!" Ashikaga yelled before getting his face pounded into the concrete.

"Shigaraki Tomura? Kind of sounds familiar, guess I've got some homework to do." Izuku said to himself before preparing to once again go on his path home

Before Izuku continued to walk home he made sure to call the authorities and make sure Ashikaga got picked up.

* * *

Uraraka Ochaco

"I don't get it where is the villain?" Uraraka asked confusingly surveying the park she had gotten called to.

"Did I really get into my hero costume for nothing?"

"Psst."

"What the?" Uraraka asked looking around for the noise she heard.

"Pssst."

Uraraka continued to look around for the ever growing noise.

Finally she noticed a man dressed in all black reading a newspaper on one of the nearby benches. She walked over to the man who lowered his paper revealing none other than.

"Aizawa-sensei?!"

"Shhhh. Quiet down I don't want to get noticed in public."

"Okay." Uraraka said walking over to take a seat by Aizawa.

"So why are you here? Isn't there supposed to be a villain here?" She asked.

Aizawa sighed and continued to read his newspaper. "There isn't a villain, I had someone call you here so I could talk to you." Aizawa answered.

"This is about the open position at U.A. isn't it?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to take the job, but I'm thinking of retiring soon and I want you to become the new sensei of Class 1-A."

"You know I don't want the job, yet you still pester me about it. Why don't you choose someone like Shinso-san? I mean you personally nurtured him to become the hero he is today."

"I wish it could be that simple, but Shinso is already teaching at Shiketsu High School and he refuses to quit."

"Then why not Iida-kun?" Uraraka nagged.

"He already has a position at U.A." Aizawa answered.

"Since when?!"

"Not that long ago he became the leader of Class 1-B, and before you ask I'm not even going to try reaching out to Bakugo. Even if he did accept the position he would be too aggressive to the students. In my eyes your the only option left. So will you take it?" Aizawa questioned one last time.

"How long do I have to decide?" She asked.

"Until the end of the year bu-."

"Then I'll decide by the end of the year." Uraraka interrupted walking away.

It had been a pretty long time since Uraraka saw Aizawa, I mean she would talk over the phone about the position at U.A. many times, but it had been ages since she saw her former sensei in person. And now that she thinks about Aizawa's got a bit of grey hair coming in.

* * *

Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry for the short and kind of boring chapter after such a long wait, There just wasn't much to cover this chapter. But now that I'm back from vacation I'm going to start publishing more chapters more frequently.

Also I'm sure it isn't a surprise that everybody now knows that the main enemy of the first saga is Shigaraki Tomura, an occurring character in both the manga and anime.

But on a more informative note, this is going to be the **_First of Four Saga arcs_. **Each Saga arc will focus on one main enemy, whether it would be one guy and/or a girl, a group of villains, or even a whole organization, I've only planned the Four Saga arcs, which will contain shorter story arcs that may focus on different enemies that will eventually lead up to the main goal of that Saga, but don't worry each Saga will have plenty of chapters in.

Also tell me what you think about Uraraka becoming a teacher at U.A.

But enough rambling, Thank you very much for reading I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, remember to follow, favorite, and review.

Now The Shigaraki Tomura Saga begins! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


End file.
